1. Field of the Invention
Soap Saving Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of a bar of soap, full use of the bar is rarely achieved, for as the bar is used it becomes increasingly thinner and finally breaks up into two or more remnants. Due to the difficulty in using such remnants for bathing and toilet purposes, the remnants are normally discarded even though they include a substantial quantity of soap. Due to the present energy crisis and the desire to utilize fully all natural and manufactured products, it is desirable that such remnants not be discarded but utilized for washing purposes.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a light weight, portable, inexpensive device in which remnants of soap may be placed, preferably in a moist condition, and the remnants then manually subjected to compression to the extent that they are reformed into a bar of soap of desired configuration, and with surplus water associated with the remnants being separated therefrom during the reforming operation.
Another object of the invention is to supply a device that will encourage the saving and utilization of remnants of bars of soap that previous hereto have been discarded as useless.
Still another object of the invention is to supply a device that will illustrate to children that remnants of bars of soap that were previously considered useless and without value may be reclaimed and reformed into a usable bar of soap with a minimum of effort, and with a resultant saving in the expense of maintaining a household.
A further object of the invention is to provide a soap saving device in which the components comprising the same may be easily separated from one another for cleaning purposes, and easily assembled to permit remnants of bars of soap to be reformed into a new bar.